


Untouched

by rotg5311



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Din Djarin, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Paz Vizsla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Paz ties Din up for a little fun
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Untouched

Din’s body ached. His thighs were on fire from being spread just a little too far for just a little too long. His lower stomach tensed with every movement, making this feel more like a workout than anything, though a welcome one. His throat was so raw that he knew he’d lose his voice in the morning from the mixture of screams of pleasure and the large hand that squeezed down on his throat, sending a rush of pleasure through Din each time he nearly blacked out. His wrists chaffed slightly with every tug to free them, which Din did often despite knowing his bounds wouldn’t break. His cock ached and throbbed, begging for release, red and weeping from the over stimulation it received.

The cock inside of him moved lazily back and forth. Paz had cum long ago and was working himself up for round two. Din’s own cock bounced with the movement, dribbling a drop of precum that flowed down to rest with the rest by the base of his dick. A slight burn of his overused ass was the only stimulation provided and it was good, but not enough.

“Please.” He begged, unsurprised at the crack in his voice. The harsh ache in his throat didn’t stop him from begging. “Please, please, please.”

“Please, what?” Paz replied, sounding so peaceful and innocent that Din had to choke back a sob. It wasn’t fair that Paz was like this. It certainly wasn’t fair that Din enjoyed it so much.

“I need to cum.” He whined, trying to angle his hips up to be touched. With the straps around his thighs dangling him above ground it was nearly impossible. Din simply didn’t have the leverage. He was bound and merciless to Paz’s administrations. A sharper thrust to his prostate had Din moaning, the sound reverberating deeply inside his helmet.

“Need or want?” Paz asked, letting his hands knead at the flesh of Din’s ass. It was good, but not enough. He needed to be stroked or fucked mercilessly. Paz continued to slowly saw him in half on that overly large cock. Din was beginning to go crazy, he knew it. How long had they been at this? Two hours? More? Time was impossible to track when the only thing you had was a beast of a man using you as a fuck toy. Surely even Paz himself was getting tired by now. But the steady build of his thrusts said otherwise.

“Need. Please.” He begged, voice hitching into a whine on the last word. He wasn’t above begging, and at this point he was willing to barter for it. If there was anything worth giving up Din would do so in a heartbeat, but Paz took everything he wanted and Din loved every second of it. “Please, Paz.”

His cock throbbed between them again, sad and neglected. They had done this before, and in fact Paz seemed to love it. Seeing Din tied up and fucked open until he screamed out in pleasure. Paz would tease him, bring him to the brink over and over again, stopping at the last second each time and Din would cry out in frustration. Except this time Paz was taking it further. It was torture in the sweetest way.

A hand trailed up, lightly tickling over Din’s side. He thrashed under the touch, feeling too overstimulated all over. Again his cock bounced of its own accord, as if beckoning the roaming hand downward instead of its upward motion. The hand reached for his exposed neck again, settling into the usual spot. The bruises would be dark and brutish in the morning, but that didn’t matter. No one would see them and they’d only serve as a reminder of this. Of them. Din would dig his own fingers into them while he pleasured himself on nights off world until the bruises faded with time. A light squeeze. A groan.

“Paz, please. I need it. I need you. Fuck me faster. Harder. Touch me. Anything, please.” He could see Paz’s resolve dwindling. Thank the Maker.

“You think you deserve it, Boy?” The low tone of the nickname had Din shivering. It was a reminder of just how much older, bigger, stronger, and more powerful Paz was.

“No.” It was the truth, but he should have lied. There was no time to unpack the can of worms in his head. Paz slowed momentarily, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at Din.

“No?” Paz thrust roughly into Din’s prostate, making him tense all over with the quick wave of pleasure. “The sole provider for the Covert doesn’t deserve to relax for a change?”

Din wanted to argue that he wasn’t the sole provider. Occasionally other members left the shelter of their home for food, money, foundlings. But not enough, not often. Were it not for Din the Covert would be in a rougher patch than they already were. He also wanted to argue that this was not relaxing in the slightest with the pain and tension dully aching through his body. But he could speak from experience to know that when this was all done he would sleep better than he had in years. Paz knew how to wear him out in the best ways possible. And for moments before and after sleep he would be able to enjoy large arms wrapped around him, holding him close

“I don’t want to relax, I want to cum.” Din pleaded, thrilled that Paz had finally picked up pace. It was one step closer to his own toe curling, world shattering orgasm.

“Then come for me, Slut.” The term had Din squirming. The hand on his neck squeezed, making his whole body tingle with slight oxygen deprivation. Paz angled his hips to hit Din’s prostate with each rough thrust. Din whined, everything overwhelming him all at once. If there was a Heaven this was it.

“My slut.” Paz continued. “Always ready to spread yourself for me. Always begging for my cock. Always needing to be filled up.”  
The words had Din blushing hard. Despite the derogatory undertones it was all true. Din needed Paz’s cock. It was the first thing on his mind when he entered the Covert after a mission and the last thing on his mind when he left.

“Your slut.” Din gasped out in agreement, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. His thighs shook from overuse. His muscles tensed, feeling like fire. The hand around his throat squeezed tighter, sending a dangerously delicious wave of stars to his eyes. Paz pressed their foreheads together, pulling Din in impossibly close.

“Mine.” A confirmation. A sharp thrust to his prostate. Din came with a loud cry, gasping for cool air as the hand released slightly to allow it. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, almost too much. His vision blurred momentarily making his body feel even more boneless than usual. Thick ropes of cum splattered across their bodies, surprising Din. It was more than usual.

Chasing his own release, Paz picked up speed, ramming into Din’s overused hole. Din moaned and attempted to squirm away from the assault. It was too much. Too overwhelming. Tears prickled at the sides of his eyes, crying out in a weird sort of pain/pleasure that he grew more and more accustomed to each time. Still he didn’t ask Paz to stop. He wanted this. Needed this. He needed to be filled up again, he craved it.

“Fill me up, Paz, please.” He begged again, voice even more strained than before. In that moment Din needed two loads buried deep inside him like he needed air. That first one sloshing around inside of him simply wasn’t enough.That was all it took for Paz to cum again with a deep moan, hips stuttering through the orgasm. It hit him hard if the death grip on Din’s hips was anything to go by.  
Paz clinked their helmets together again. A term of endearment they both chose to ignore. Eventually they would have to talk about what they had growing between them. But for now Din was determined to ride this sex train till the bitter end. And a nap or two in between wouldn’t hurt. Strong arms undid the straps, holding Din tightly off the ground. He wrapped his legs tightly around the waist in front of him and allowed Paz to carry them to the bed in the corner of the room.

“Sleep, little one.” Paz whispered as he curled almost protectively around Din.

And Din did.


End file.
